She was Surprise
by AlexaSinead
Summary: Hinata was never surprise by peoples actions, but she was surprise when things suddenly started going the other way.


I couldn't believe my own feelings when I first noticed them.

I was in love with my best friend's boyfriend.

Her. I've known her since I can remember. She was there when I laughed, she was there when my mother died, and she was even there when I cried for the first man who broke my heart. Her man.

Him. I've known him since the first day he set foot on high school. I remember rolling my eyes when he and Sakura, my best friend, crossed paths. She smiled at him while he smirked. She looked away with a small wink and everything was set.

It wasn't a surprise when they came to school together, holding hands and smiling. It didn't surprise me when she stopped hanging out with me to be more time with him.

What did surprise me was the fact that he wanted to know me as well. He said that I was important to Sakura and so he set his mind of being my friend as well.

At first I was angry by his being kind. He was a self center jerk that no matter what he did, he always managed to look cool.

Then I met the softer side of him, a side that I would like to think that not even Sakura knows, but in the back of my head I know she knows better than I do.

Whenever Sakura was at cheerleader practice, Naruto, Sakura's boyfriend and my crush, would take me home. He would tease me immensely and would look at me the way I've seen other guys look at Isa. Never me.

It was a cold night when I noticed I loved him, Sakura called me to inform me about their first interment night. I hang up in her face when tears started rolling down my cheeks. It was then I knew.

She came over to yell at me but instead she found me in the ground sobbing. She hugged me tight and asked me what was wrong.

I told her that my heart was broken, but I said no name. All night she insisted on me telling her who this man was, but I always said that I could not say his name.

Sakura went home early in the morning and I was left alone with my thoughts. In the back of my mind I felt angry. Sakura, who he had just slept with would forget him, that was what she did and he would never look my way again.

I avoided him for a whole week, that's how I met Sasuke. A man who I've seen around since I was a little girl, but he had always been the serious lonely type and no one really talked to him.

I was sitting in the library, reading a book I had just bought when Sasuke himself sat in front of me. "You're Hinata Hyuga? Right?" He asked.

My eyes stared at him, both confused and surprised. I always believed that Sasuke was mute, he never talked.

"Yes." My voice came in soft whispered, barely heard by him.

"You're in my biology class, sitting in the far end alone," he stated, more to himself than to me.

"Yes," I answered.

"The teacher asked me to pair up with someone cuz I'm failing. Since you're alone, I'll be paring with you," he said, his grave eyes looking at me.

"Ok," I squeaked.

He made a soft sound and laid his head in the table. After that moment, Sasuke became one of my closest friends, always beside me, protecting me. I always believed he was looking for a friend more than a lab partner.

After spending time with Sauske I decided it was time to introduce him to Sakura, after all, she was my best friend.

I wasn't surprise when her eyes sparkle when she saw him. Secretly, for years Sakura had been crushing on Sasuke, but decided that sleeping with other men was easier.

Then I found myself alone again.

"Hinata!" I heard male voice called me from behind. I turned around to find none other than Naruto Uzumaki running towards me. I felt my pulse quicken by the simple glance of him. "Hey, haven't seen you in a while." He smiled.

"I have been busy," I shrugged. I continue walking, hoping he would at least give up and walk away but instead he walked along with me.

"I know. New boyfriend huh?" He asked.

"No." I raised my eyebrow, confused by his statement.

"I saw you walking around with the mute guy," he said.

"Oh…He's my lab partner," I said.

"Ah…so I have more time with you know huh?" he said, causing my cheeks to flush.

"What?"

"Well, Sakura told me that she would be busy with the cheerleading and stuff which means I would be spending more time with you, my friend Hinata." He grinned.

And just as he had said, he spent almost every minute of the day with me. That is, until the big game passed and Naruto was no longer available.

"Hey Hinata!" I heard Sakura called, a week after the big game was over. Both Sakura and Naruto walked towards me, holding hands. The sight broke my heart deeply, but I didn't show it. Sakura was happy, that was what mattered.

"We're going to the movies tonight," Sakura said, once she got to where I was. "Join us."

"I can't," I quickly lied. "I have to study."

"For what? There is no test nearby." Sakura rolled her eyes. "You are coming and that's final."

I sighed, when Sakura had her mind set on something, it always came true. "Fine."

"Good. See you tonight. Oh, wear heels!" she said and walked away, dragging Naruto with her.

That night I did as I was told. I was at the movie theater, with light blue jeans, a purple shirt and black heels. I was surprised when I saw Naruto walking my way alone.

"Where's Sakura?" I asked.

"She can't make it. She has something to do," he said with a wide grin. "I guess is just the two of us." He shrugged.

Alone, with the man I loved. My feet were shaking with fear, but I said nothing. Instead I watched the movie with him, like a friend would.

As we walked to his car, I tripped. I never should've worn heels. I waited to hit the floor but instead I was caught in an embrace. I looked up to find Naruto smirking down at me.

"Careful there," he said and helped me stand up.

"Thanks," I said, slightly wincing when my foot touched the group. Once again I was falling down, and once again he caught me.

"I think I twisted my ankle," I whispered making him chuckle.

"Come on. I'll carry you," he said and picked me up. My face instantly grew red as he held me tight in his embrace. As soon as we got to his car, he sat me on the hood, checking if my ankle was swollen.

His fingers softly traced my foot as he inspected it and then he smiled. "It wasn't that bad. You'll be fine." He smiled.

He patted my head softly and kissed the top of my head. I flushed at his actions and felt sorry for the man that stood before me. Here he was a nice man and there was Sakura chasing after the man she loved.

"Sakura is cheating on you," I said.

Naruto stared at me and then asked, "What?"

"Sakura is cheating on you," I said. "You are such a nice guy and I can't bear the thought that she is hurting you."

"She isn't cheating on me," he said.

"Naruto. I know Sakura… she didn't come because she is with someone else," I said, looking up at him. I was surprised when I found him smiling at me.

"She isn't cheating on me because we broke up," e said. "This whole time I've been putting aside my true feeling for another person, because I thought it wasn't right but I can't fight it anymore," he said. "I thought I lost her once and I don't think I can be ok if it happened again."

"Oh…"I said. "Why didn't you tell me that? You could've told that girl this today," I said. Even though my heart was breaking, I was there for him.

"I already did," He chuckled.

"Oh…What did she say?"

"She didn't say anything," he said. "Although I don't think she knows I was talking about her." He chuckled once again.

"What did you tell her?" I asked.

"I told her the same thing I told you," he said. I shook my head and glared at him.

"That wasn't clear enough," I said. "You have to make it clearer."

"What should I say then?" he asked, as he sat beside me.

I let myself think for a minute and then I looked at him. "Tell her that she is the one you love, that even though you were with Sakura, your mind was always clouded with thoughts of her. She is the one you want to be with."

I smiled, but inside I felt like crying. Those words were the ones I wish he would say to me, but I always knew they were never for me.

"I see," he said.

"Now call her and tell her," I ordered him, making him chuckle. I took out his phone and dialed the number. I waited in silence as he smiled at me. Then my phone rang from my pocket.

I was surprise when I saw Naruto's name on my screen. I looked at him confused and he smiled. "Aren't you going to pick that up?" he asked.

I looked down at my phone and brought it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Hinata. I was just calling you to tell you that you are the one I love. Even though I was with Sakura, you were the one in my mind. You are the one I want to be with," he said. My eyes grew wide as I let the phone fall in the ground.

"Can you believe her? She still didn't say nothing," he said with a low chuckle. I looked at him and smiled and cupped my cheek. "You are the one for me," he said. He leaned forwards and kissed my lips. My heart quickened and hands started to shake, but there was not a more perfect time than the moment I shareed my first kiss.

I always thought that I would end up alone, forgetting what love was, instead I ended up happy with the man I loved and made me happy and to my surprise, Sakura was happy for me.

Just like I was happy for myself.


End file.
